How the Rabbit Met the Tick
by Bored Bunny
Summary: Lavi hates that he...feels...for the Noah of Pleasure, and thinks about how they first met.


**Title**: How the Rabbit Met the Tick

**Disclaimer**: Katsura Hoshino and comrades own D. Gray Man. :] I write for fun, and not profit.

**Pairings**: Lavi/ Tyki Mikk

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Lavi hates that he..._feels_...for the Noah of Pleasure, and thinks about how they first met.

**Author's Notes**: WAH! I am posting my first story!! Exciting. This one shot has been hanging around in my computer for a while, hoping to be built upon. However, having just recently re-read it, I feel that the ending is sufficiently open and decided to post it.

Enjoy!

**How the Rabbit Met the Tick**

Their's was a perverse relationship.

It was not based on anything concrete, and emotions were the last thought to enter either mind. Rather, they met because there was nothing else to do – to pass the time, to fraternize with the enemy, to be living on the edge of life – the reasons were many and insignificant.

Their relationship became significant only when one started to fall for the other. And the other reluctantly found himself falling in return. It was dangerous, now not only perverse, but significant as well.

And so it was that one dark morning, Lavi Bookman awoke, stomach sinking rapidly.

He found himself wrapped in strong, dark arms, and both reveled in and despised the sensation. He clenched his jaw, tightly shut his eyes – He was a Bookman. Emotions were not a part of his life. Unusually, this thought did not bring with it a comforting wave of apathy. Rather, Lavi found himself more and more tense.

And so it was that Tyki Mikk slowly came back to consciousness.

He hummed in delight and desire, hiding his face in thick red hair. "Lavi." he whispered.

Lavi shivered, and Tyki smiled. Oh, how he loved to distress the other. Love the other knew nothing about, and desire was a novel dream, just recently become reality. Tyki slipped his hand down the other's flank, digging a finger up his arse.

Lavi stiffened and arched, hating the sensation and yet wanting more. He reached behind himself, stroking the larger man until he was full and ready, and Lavi was most willing. He said no word, and Tyki offered no apology when he roughly took the other.

There passed minuets of harsh breathing and grunting. Pleasure was a distant thought, but desire was hard upon them, and drove Tyki's thrusts. Love made Lavi compliant, made him unable to detach himself from his body, made him weak.

Tyki came, and Lavi hated how he loved the other man's warm spunk dripping down his leg. "I hate you." he breathed, conviction making his voice thick.

Tyki smiled. "I love you too." he whispered back.

Lavi hated how he was unable to lie to the other man. He lay there, as the older man drifted off yet again, contemplating the turns his life had taken. How had he come to believe that sleeping with this particular Noah would merely be a fun little side game?

He could not remember his reasoning, though he was sure it was good at the time.

~_~_~_~

It was hopeless, utterly hopeless.

His friends had abandoned him, his family distant – and try as he might to pretend these things never meant anything to him in the first place, it hurt. Lavi Bookman had nothing he cared for – and his precious books, the beautiful knowledge merely a turned page away, were not filling the hole in his heart. Lavi could not be distracted by the world of science or of math, could not lose himself in the pages of history.

Thus, the red head found himself traveling the streets, looking for entertainment. He had wrapped himself in a raggedy cloak, and died his hair black, not wanting to he recognized. He was leaving the old man for a while, but was not worried for any consequences greater than a harsh scolding and a mild beating. The panda had had to suffer with Lavi's wandering mind on more than one occasion. The first time Lavi had left, his punishment had been severe. The second time even more so. The third time, the old man had seemed resigned and severely annoyed, and reverted to not much more than berating.

Lavi was lost in his thoughts, which were, quite unfortunately, leading him into vaster musings of despair. It felt as if his heart beat lethargically, his movements and thinking capacity sluggish and only performed grudgingly.

Lavi possessed the habit of berating himself, and holding lengthy internal debates about philosophy and various attempts at justifying anything which struck his fancy. At the moment, he was justifying his decision to plod his way through the alleyways of the red light district.

It was bad enough he was in a questionable part of the already questionable district, he also had to walk in dark alleyways, teeming with who knew what. Was he looking for trouble? Hoping to find a diamond in the rough? Whatever the reason, the smell alone was beginning to convince him he should turn back. The deeper he ventured, the greater the smell of shit and of rot.

He could not help but make a face when, in his peripheral vision, he saw several children picking at a dead mans corpse. Really, he hoped those cannibals were not in the habit of actively murdering their prey. Lavi would have to be more aware of his surroundings if they were. In fact, if that were the case, he was incredibly lucky to have not unknowingly stumbled into the wrong dark alley.

It was the well dressed body sprawled in his walking path which distracted him. Lavi stopped, letting his piqued mind override his melancholy state. "What have we here?" he muttered to himself.

Looking on the other face, Lave became aware of the intense scrutiny his own self was going through. Dark eyes blinked up at him. "Looking for some entertainment?" The voice was smooth, deep,and yet sounded as if it had not been used in a while.

Lavi blinked. "I am, actually."

The man grinned, forcing himself into a sitting position. "How much can you pay?"

Lavi blinked again. Taking in the man, he asked, "For yourself?"

The other hummed his assent.

Lavi had never slept with a man. Women, certainly, and a boy here or there – never a man, though. The idea of being dominated...disturbed him. However, as he was already quite disturbed, he was willing to experiment. "How clean are you?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Come see for yourself." He lounged against the wall at his back, and Lavi approached, sitting on the others' lap. He hesitantly sniffed, and not smelling anything offensive (minus the background scent of rot) leaned closer still. He was delighted to bury his nose in hair that smelt of old dust and clean sweat. It was quite how he imagined books would smell if they suddenly became living.

Lavi brought his hands up to cup the man's face, and felt the roughness of a days' stubble. He brought his questing mouth forward, and was not displeased when tongues came into play – the other was an adequate kisser. More than adequate – Lavi was beginning to feel very aroused indeed.

The man grinned, palming the other's crotch. "I changed my mind." he growled playfully. "I'll do you for free."

Lavi grinned back slightly as well, all other worries forgotten. "You have a different setting in mind?"

The man smiled full out, his teeth very white against his dark skin. "What," he asked, " you don't like the smell of death?"

Lavi suppressed a grin, and stuck his metaphorical nose in the air. "I do not." he said primly.

"Ah, well, anything to please the pretty princess, eh?"

"Yes." Lavi stood back up, and the other followed suit. "Although I am quite sure I am a prince."

The man gestured to the wall at this back. "If you're up for a bit of climbing, I have a place just behind..."

He had not even finished his sentence and Lavi had scrambled successfully to the top. "Coming?" he asked.

The man grinned and with concise, graceful movements, joined Lavi. "I am called Tyki Mikk."

"Lavi."

Tyki Mikk raised an eyebrow, and brought his head close for a lingering kiss. "No surname?" he murmured.

Lavi breathed out sharply , thrilled with his situation, and the man in front of him. "Bookman. I am Lavi Bookman."

~_~_~_~

Lavi, sleepy and worn out, allowed himself a brief cuddle with his present lover. "Do you remember how we met?"

Tyki snorted a soft laugh. "I couldn't believe how flexible you were."

"Yeah...I still can't believe how quickly you recover." Lavi bit his lip against a smile, as the other man hardened against him.

Tyki pulled him into a brief, harsh kiss. "Shut up and sleep."

"Yeah..." He'd have to leave in the morning. The life of a Bookman beckoned, and in it there was no room for a perverse relationship.


End file.
